


Seven Minutes in a Nostalgia Trip

by Eggtachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Condoms will be used, Dicks need masks too, F/M, In a hole and probably illiterate, Man...remember these?, Nostalgia Trip, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, We die like Hidan, We're in a pandemic still, Yes I'm gonna write this, Yes it's your problem now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggtachi/pseuds/Eggtachi
Summary: This is a tribute to my younger self, to the smol egglet who scoured every corner of the entire internet and read every one of these there was to read (way back when nobody knew what a "Shippuden" was), and who got fed up with there not being enough good content to the point that I started writing my own. Thanks smol egg. Here's to you buddy.
Relationships: Reader Insert - Relationship





	Seven Minutes in a Nostalgia Trip

This is 100% a meme but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna do it well. You know the drill. College party, hat tricks, sexy times condensed into 7 minutes (that may or may not be on dragon ball time if you've read some of these). This one is for the Itachi fans. May or may not do more in the immediate future. Highly likely I'll eventually do more the next time nostalgia decides to run me over at 3 am though so hey, check back from time to time if ya wanna. Let's do this!

I'm going to put the spicy stuff in it's own chapter to honor the fact that smol egg didn't want to put any effort into trying to comprehend the theoreticals of sexy times (can you tell I overthink things?) so didn't bother to read past the kiss in 80-90% of the fics that took it further.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this could bring a smile to some faces. Hope all of you stay safe and have a wonderful day.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
